


chartas tempestas

by MercuryMirror



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Iruka is so done, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryMirror/pseuds/MercuryMirror
Summary: Iruka was getting pretty sick of people barging into his office with completely valid reasons when he doesn't want to be there.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	chartas tempestas

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rouge for beta'ing.

Iruka had assigned a foot of parchment's worth essay to the third years on the uses of wolfsbane, and was perhaps regretting it, both by the fact he now had to _mark_ all the essays, and that Kakashi, his full time partner and part time werewolf, was in the corner, complaining. He refused to accept anything that took Iruka's attention away from him in the time they weren't on the clock.

"I thought you _liked_ my fuzzy friend Iruka." Switching up his tactics from his common state of corner-lurking, Kakashi draped himself over the back of Iruka's chair, attempting to look cute but also seductive and entice his partner away from the stack of essays in front of him to do something more _fun_.

Iruka brushed off his gorgeous partner, knowing that if he gave him any attention whatsoever the essays would never get done, and due to the strict turn-back policies he held himself to, would thus be late when handed back to the students. There was also the mild problem that they were in Iruka's office, which a student or fellow staff member could walk into at any time, and witness the unprofessional conduct that Kakashi was trying to initiate.

Kakashi, seeming to trace where his thoughts were traveling, was rubbing small circles into the skin of his upper arms, even as he slowly sidled around to Iruka's front. Iruka shivered, but only slightly, as Kakashi slid onto his lap, before turning the twitchy anticipation under his skin into rearranging himself around Kakashi efficiently, and dedicating himself to marking as much as possible before Kakashi was able to get his way.

 _After all,_ Kakashi fondly thought, looking at the profile view of his lover he was afforded, _I always get what I want_ , before he removed his mask and began mouthing at Iruka's collarbones. Iruka trembled around him, the signals which were being sent to his body serving to drag his attention to the lap full of sin he had acquired. Kakashi smiled, pleased at this development, even as he tried to casually edge the papers out of his way as he distracted Iruka with kissing. The kissing was fantastic, which is why it was such a surprise when he was bodily flung out of Iruka's lap, the surprisingly strong action sending him sprawling against a wall.

Within a split second, his instincts kicked in and he quickly moved into a ready position, though it looked like his typical casual slouch. He was able to sense then what Iruka had - the strange corrosive aura that appeared to be heading right towards them, though it seemed to be being strangled beneath a familiar personality - Naruto. He exchanged a wide-eyed look with Iruka, both knowing the circumstances around Naruto and his odd magic but unable to speak about it. Either way, the aura was of great concern, especially since it was heavily sealed, done by one of the best in the business. For it to be leaking like that - there was cause for great concern.

Surprising neither of them, Naruto burst into the room, looking rather wild around the eyes. What did surprise them was Sasuke Uchiha, a pureblood, being held in a princess carry and clearly unconscious. He would be thankful for that when he woke up, as Naruto had, in entering the room, accidentally (presumably) slammed his head against the doorframe. One could never tell what was truly intended with rivals. Sakura trailed in behind them, looking unconcerned about this violence against the boy she had frequently professed her love for. That alarmed them perhaps more than anything, as Sakura would fight anyone and anything, up to and including her best friend or a goddess.

"Naruto," began Iruka, the emotionally competent one, "What happened?"

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but a strange growling noise that no human throat should be able to produce fell out. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly, before trying again.

"Iruka-sensei, we were attacked - by these creeps in dark robes and blank masks! I was fighting most of them off and leaving some of them for the bastard and Sakura but then-" his voice broke, going deeper than possible again, " _they hurt him_ ". The corrosive aura began to solidify into something visible, concerning Iruka greatly. He knew that in a fight with the beast that lived within Naruto he would lose, even setting aside the fact its vessel was Naruto, a boy he saw himself in and deeply cared for. His attention was suddenly drawn to the odd yelping noise that emitted from the corner Kakashi was lurking in. Twisting, he saw a large grey wolf was now in the corner, in a defensive pose and snarling, fur bristling.

 _Well_ , thought Iruka, _this is certainly inconvenient._ His lover's status had been a tightly held government secret, the Ministry not wanting the wider wizarding world to know that their top Auror had been infected with lycanthropy, and consequently had been dropped like a knife covered in butter. Kakashi had been pressured into retiring, and as a concession, the Ministry saw it fit to spin it as him being sick of the business. Now it had been torn out of him which Kakashi would see as a slight against his abilities, and in front of students, two of whom were fairly loud-mouthed. If the parents found out, Kakashi would be forced to retire by prejudiced purebloods, and just when Kakashi had been enjoying himself teaching too. Add the mysterious figures who had attacked the three students, two of which were politically important, and he was going to get a headache. He hoped nothing else was going to add to the shit heap, and began to be a responsible adult and teacher.

"Naruto, I'm going to need you to-" he was cut off, as if summoned, a figure in dark and evil looking robes and matching creepy mask burst into the room like a cheap Halloween decoration. Before he, the angry wolf in the corner, the angry demon container or the unconscious boy could do anything, Sakura, who had somehow been able to blend into the cold grey stone walls of the castle despite having bright pink hair, nailed their unwanted visitor in the groin with an impressive kick. He exhaled softly before folding in on himself in pain. Iruka ended the possibilities of him getting up with a quick " _Stupefy"_.

Another masked and cloaked man burst into the room. This time, Naruto reacted with his instincts, which were to fling the closest object at the man. Since the closest object was what he was currently holding, Sasuke was flung at an anonymous man with dubious intentions who had invaded a school and attacked that particular group of students already. The man looked down at Sasuke, who was now in his grasp, and tried to evilly abscond. Luckily, Iruka's second " _Stupefy_ " charm hit the man, making him comically topple over. Sasuke's poor body was rather akin to a crash test mannequin at this point.

At this point, instead of going single file into the room of dubious survivability, a group of evil henchmen burst in, immediately flashing their wands about and yelling. Iruka had work to do, a lover to console, students to get to the medical wing, and _a giant headache._ He wanted this problem dealt with _now._

" _Charta tempestas._ "

The scrolls of essays reformed into sharp-edged, aerodynamic, and aesthetically pleasing shapes, and proceeded to hurtle through the air towards the buffoons who had ruined his evening.

Having your skin torn to shreds by a thousand pieces of paper was unpleasant, especially if you listened to those who had been hit by it (everyone in a crappy mask), and was an effective way to deal with a fight. Iruka cast a Patronus, and sent it to get Yamato, the medic of Hogwarts, a man of great talent and great discretion. When he arrived, he took in the scene before casting a quick charm to get rid of the blood soaking into Iruka's office floors, and herded the three students out, taking them to his domain which no one had ever escaped until he had deemed them healthy. Iruka sent another Patronus to get Shizune, who was qualified to deal with all the problems that would crop up as a result of this invasion and the following inquiries. When she had arrived, he dragged the large wolf (which was now rubbing up against his legs and getting silver fur all over him) into his private quarters, where Kakashi would eventually shake off the forced transformation, and they could... _continue_ with previously interrupted events.

|

** Later **

_Shit_ , thought Iruka, staring at the thirty little faces pointed at him. _The essays_.

"Maa," a voice drawled, and Kakashi appeared from a dark corner of the classroom. "Iruka-sensei used them to fight off evil wizards who were going to kidnap naughty students. It was a very cool fight."

Thirty faces looked at Iruka, demanding the truth. These children had been disillusioned of Kakashi's excuses a long time ago. Iruka smiled, a breezy little thing.

"I'll give you all a personalised average score for this assessment. Now, who's heard of Polyjuice potion?"


End file.
